


Beneath Your Feet

by YouKnowI (HadToDoItToEm)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom Beelzebub, Dom/sub, Don’t Try This At Home, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Oops Spilled Feelings In My Porn, Oral Sex, Other, Painplay, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Size Kink, Sub Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), at least not all of it, duh - Freeform, gabriel just has a face that SCREAMS punch me I will enjoy it, well minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadToDoItToEm/pseuds/YouKnowI
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub have a weekend in which neither has to work, so they meet up in a hotel on Earth to fuck. That’s it that’s the story.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Beneath Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> quick sidenote: if you are a supernatural entity with the ability to get a new body on command or an extremely superior method of healing wounds, feel free to copy all the behavior in this story with a consenting partner (or several!). If you aren’t, please don’t tie anyone up in barbed wire, and at the very least don’t blame me if you or your partner gets severely wounded. 
> 
> Also, if you’re reading this before the story, I’m so sorry if I scared you off; it’s one quick scene out of several. If it squicks you out, feel free to skip from “Gabriel bites down in pain” to the next section marker.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel has only just lifted his hand to knock on the hotel door when it’s flying open and he’s dragged inside by the tie. He has the presence of mind to close it behind him, but only just; Beelzebub is already biting his neck and trying to tear his clothes off. They have his jacket and tie off already and are tugging at his shirt.

“Oh, uh, nice to see you too,” he fumbles as ze pins him to the wall. “What are…”

“Shut up,” ze growls in his ear. “I don’t have the time. We only have two days and I intend on making the most of it.” With that, zir hand slips into his trousers and grabs his member. Gabriel gasps, glad he’d thought ahead and made an effort already. 

He hadn’t expected their weekend away to go quite like this, at least not so quickly, but he hardly had any objections. In his head, this was more of a soft two days together, kisses and gentle touches and lots of tender words, but he should have known that Beelz doesn’t work like that. No, ze is a creature of efficiency and detachment. Ze isn’t built for feelings. Ze just prefers things to be straightforward and to the point, and Gabriel doesn’t often have any complaint. 

The hand on his dick twists sharply and Gabriel whines in pain, yanked out of his thoughts. Beelzebub’s eyes are directly on his when he looks up. “Pay attention,” ze barks, and he does. “I want to make this good. I want us both to remember this. You have to stay with me.”

“I’m with you,” he responds immediately. “Anywhere you want to take me.” He means it. He couldn’t lie to zir. 

Beelzebub kisses him at that. It’s not soft, but it’s something close. Something that leaves him grasping at zir coat and makes his heartbeat pound in his cock and his chest at once. “Okay,” ze mutters in between presses of zir lips to his. “Alright.”  
  


* * *

“Fuck!” Gabriel yells as ze takes him into zir mouth. Normally, this would earn him a snide comment about filthy language for an archangel and wouldn’t ze like to find out what other parts of him were filthy, but now it just led to an amused humming on his cock that rockets through his body and almost makes his legs give out. 

Gabriel stares in wonder as Beelzebub bobs zir head and sucks at him. Ze rarely does this, and before, he wouldn’t have thought it would be too appealing. But something in the way Beelzebub digs zir nails into his thighs to keep him still, smirks with zir eyes up at him, growls around his length … it makes him feel just as incredible as Beelzebub always makes him feel. 

Ze deepthroats him without warning and Gabriel almost howls. Ze doesn’t have any gag reflex to speak of, and is able to slide up and down his cock at a pace that leaves the angel’s mind blank. He buries his hands in zir greasy black hair as he cries out, “Beez, ah! That’s- oh hell!

Just as suddenly, Beelzebub snaps zir fingers and his hands are pinned to the wall above him. Ze pulls off just long enough to scold him, “Hands to yourself or I swear to Satan you’ll lose them,” before licking a stripe up his length. 

He shivers, waiting for zir to take him all the way again. It doesn’t happen. Ze licks at him and takes just the head in zir mouth without anything more. It feels good, but it’s not enough to bring him off. 

“Want zzomething?” ze asks. He can feel the vibrations from zir buzz in his cock and it makes him squirm. “You have to azzk nicely. Stay with me.”

“Ugh, please, can I just come already?” Gabriel begs. “I’m- gah! - I’m so close.”

Beelzebub’s hand wraps around his base. “Please who?”

“Prince! My prince, please, may I come?”

“Better.” Ze takes him in again, to the root this time. Another minute of this, and ze pulls off to let him come over his stomach. He sighs as the tension drains from his body and sees Beelzebub give him a smug look. 

“Alright, big boy, come on,” ze says as ze stands. “My turn now.” He’s all too happy to oblige. 

* * *

Beelzebub climbs on top of Gabriel’s form where ze’d shoved him onto the bed, straddling his waist in only zir underwear. Ze can feel his eyes on zir skin - sickly white where it isn’t mottled or coated in dirt - and zir fragile and soft body. Ze almost wants to hide from his searching gaze, but he groans at the sight and places his hands on zir hips. His thumbs slips beneath the elastic band of zir panties. “Can I?”

Zir hand covers each of his instinctively to shove him off, but ze nods tersely instead. Slowly, he drags them down zir thighs. One leg comes up to let them unhook from it, and ze shoves him away as soon as it’s off. Ze can’t take much more of this, this feeling him admiring zir revolting body. “There, now hold still.”

Beelzebub kicks the panties off zir other leg and grabs his dick to hold it in place. Ze quickly lines up and sinks down, moaning, “Ah, yezzz.” Gabriel is holding onto zir calves, his hands giant next to zir skinny legs, and he squeezes the soft flesh for something to steady him. 

Ze growls, grabs his hands, and pins them to the bed. “Keep your filthy fucking handzz off me, azzzhole.”

He struggles, but they both know it’s for show. Beelzebub has never met a being who enjoys being manhandled quite as much as Gabriel does. “I won’t taint you more than you already are,” he retorts. 

Ze slaps him across the cheek and he does little to disguise his moan. “I’m not the one begging for a demon, now am I?”

“Well I’m not the one fucking relishing an angel’s big dick inside me.” He tries to thrust upwards, to minimal success, but it’s still enough to make Beelzebub’s eyes flutter shut and to draw a gasp from zir lips. It’s hardly zir fault the archangel is vain enough to make his effort so huge. Ze just reaps the benefits, that’s all. And sweet Satan is it thick!

“Zzzo good,” ze sighs, grinding into it. “Zzometimezz I swear you have more cock than brain.” Zir buzz always gets worse when ze’s emotional or overwhelmed. He can probably tell, probably knows exactly what effect he’s having. Ze doesn’t want to dwell on that thought, so ze grinds on him to drive it away. 

Gabriel thrusts again, to a similar response. “Oh sure, and that’s why I need someone like you to order me around, is it?”

“Precisely.” Ze regains some composure and rides his dick zirself. Gabriel whimpers. “You’re just a stupid hunk who’s only purpose is for me to fuck. Any questions?”

“Kiss me,” he responds. Ze wants to. Wants to feel him melt. But he’d be feeling zir melt at the same time, and ze isn’t sure if ze can allow that.

“Not a question.” Ze rocks harder and his mouth falls open. “Try again.” 

“Please, will you kiss me?”

Beelzebub gives in when ze hears the whine in his voice. Ze leans onto zir forearms, hands still grabbing his wrists, and does.

* * *

Gabriel bites down in pain and Beelzebub twists his bindings still more. He kneels on the floor, bound in barbed wire bondage which claws into his skin wherever he moves. Golden ichor trickles down his body from the many cuts and he feels the demon’s eyes on him.

“Such a pretty angel, all nicely decorated like this,” ze purrs in his ear. “Imagine how much prettier you’ll be smeared with my come.”

He moans around his gag and has to resist thrashing. God, it hurts so good. He feels tiny, under the watchful gaze of a Prince of Hell. Ze will protect him, he knows, as much as ze pretends to despise him. Ze wouldn’t do anything that really hurt or that he really didn’t want, and somehow the thought makes the deep cuts in his body ache all the more. 

Beelzebub stands above his face and takes zir effort, currently a vulva, in hand and molds it into a penis. Ze strokes hard and fast and tells him how lovely he looks like this. “All dressed up for me in your very own crown of thorns,” ze says. “I could look at you like this for weeks.”

Finally, ze comes, spraying over Gabriel’s face. He squeezes his eyes shut. It smells salty and bitter with sulfur. Some of it leaks into where he’s been cut and makes it sting still more, and he almost thrashes in pain before remembering that will only make it worse.

“Mmm, I was right, you look incredible like this.” 

He hears the sound of a camera and shudders to imagine what he must look like, then stiffens as the shudder makes the barbs dig in even more. He whines in frustration and feels a hand on his head. 

“There, there, Gabe, does it hurt terribly?”

Gabriel makes a noise of affirmation and resists nodding. 

“Alright, I’ll untie you.” The hand moves from his head to the wire and he nearly sobs in relief. The first knot is undone and ze begins to pull the wire away, tightening the length on the other side and sending another ripple of sour pain through him. “Oops, guess this won't be quite so easy.” He can hear the smirk in zir voice and feels the same sense of safety rush through him again. He could take more. Ze would keep him from too much.

* * *

  
“Fuck, Gabriel!”

He whimpers to hear his name said so sinfully and to feel zir clench around him as ze reaches orgasm. Zir body becomes impossibly tight and he can’t hold back an orgasm of his own.

Instantly, Beelzebub tenses and pulls off. “Did I zzay you could come?” Gabriel watches, transfixed, as his come slides down zir thighs in white streaks, looking positively filthy. No, not filthy. Ze is always disgusting, but seeing this, whiter than anything he’s ever seen on Beelzebub, knowing it’s his, makes zir look heavenly. 

Ze smacks the side of his head sharply. “Are you even listening?!”

He flinches and looks up. “Huh?” His hand rubs his ear tenderly where zir fist made contact. 

Beelzebub stands up, off the bed, and he sits up to follow zir. “I’m trying to make this good, but your satanblessed lack of self control is fucking ruining it,” ze growls, hands clasping his thighs. Ze absentmindedly feels the muscles beneath zir hands as ze scolds him, and Gabriel finds it very hard to concentrate. “You know to ask before coming by now, dumbass.”

“M’sorry,” he mutters, not listening too closely. “I won’t - ah! - won’t do it again.”

“No, I think you will,” ze purrs, leaning into his ear. Zir abrupt change in mood is jarring but not unwelcome. “If you can’t control yourself, I’ll have to show you how. I want you with a cunt, so I can hold you down and wring orgasm after orgasm from you until you’re begging me to stop. But will I stop when you beg, Gabe? Will I be nice and let you go?”

He shivered. “No,” breathed the archangel. “No, you’ll tell me I need to learn my lesson and keep going until it hurts. Until I’m crying in your arms.”

“Oh, I won’t stop there. I’ll stop when I’m finished with you, whenever that is. Could take all weekend. Mm, I’d love to cut it to the last minute and send you back to Heaven a mess. Everyone you know what you were doing on your weekend off. They’d all know you let a demon fuck you as much as ze pleased.”

Gabriel moans and presses his fingers against his effort to transform it into a vulva. He spreads his legs for Beelzebub to see and ze nods in approval. “All yours. Take me.”

Ze does.

* * *

The final time is tender.

They aren’t often tender together, but when they realized that in less than two hours they’d have to go their separate ways, there wasn’t another option. 

Gabriel kneels between Beelzebub’s legs, kissing zir softly, and for once, ze doesn’t complain, too exhausted to argue. Zir arms are wrapped around his neck, tracing patterns on his shoulder. Both of their efforts are aroused, but neither cares at the moment, too wrapped up in each other. 

“You know I....” Gabriel mutters, pulling back to ask. He doesn’t finish, but ze understands what can’t quite be said.

Ze nods somewhat solemnly. “Yeah. I know.” 

It’s not a “love you,” or even a “me too”, but Gabriel smiles all the same. That grin makes Beelzebub’s heart tug and ze can’t resist pulling in for another kiss.

In truth, ze had wanted this, this love- no, not love. Care, perhaps. Yes, that’s right, ze had wanted care for the weekend. Pressing kisses into necks as they held each other tight. Whispering words they would never be able to speak elsewhere. But ze should have known Gabriel wouldn’t want that. He was the archangel of Diligence, after all, and he’d rather use all that Diligence on zir effort over pouring it into caring for zir. He wasn’t built for fancy, caring words or slow, tender touches. Besides, it was hardly as if ze didn’t want to fuck him. 

And so they round out the weekend like that. No efforts involved, just kissing to say all which words couldn’t. 

* * *

  
They both dress separately in a numb sort of silence. It feels disrespectful, almost, to interrupt the quiet. They’re in mourning, after all.

They walk to the hotel door together. This is the final goodbye, where Beelzebub will leave ten minutes before Gabriel to avoid being seen together. 

Beelzebub looks up and Gabriel looks down. “Stay out of trouble,” he manages. 

“Be safe,” Beelzebub replies. “And don’t forget to check us out.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely! Thank a local writer for your pornography today!


End file.
